


Finally Home

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bartender!Mark, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kinda??, non-youtuber au, probably doesn't need to be rated mature but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a bartender sure does have its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened??
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. yes I DID have to put NSP in here)

It was a slow night, which was rare. The club was usually packed full of sweaty bodies writhing against each other. Mark couldn’t help but be happy at the lack of people; it sometimes made him feel claustrophobic. The man decided to busy himself with wiping down the bar. He thought it was pretty ironic that he couldn’t even drink, yet he worked as a bartender. He huffed out a sigh and continued cleaning the same spot of wood he had been for five minutes.

His eyes flicked upwards and he watched as a green haired man sat down on one of the stools. He gave a friendly smile to the stranger. “What can I get ya?” He put the towel away under the bar and rested his hands on the surface.

The man looked up at him, meeting his smile. “How ‘bout a Guinness?” Mark was a bit surprised by his thick Irish accent, but he smiled and nodded, anyway. He reached over for a glass, putting it under the tap and filling it until it nearly overflowed. He slid it to the man, giving him another smile. “Thanks much.” He took a sip, turning away and looking to the rest of the room. “What’s your name?”

Mark looked up from the scratch on the bar that he had been staring at. He swallowed, only being able to assume that the man was talking to him, seeing that there was no one else around. “Mark.” He cringed inwardly at how shaky his voice sounded.

“My name’s Jack.” He took another drink from the glass. “Well, Sean, but most people just call me Jack.” Mark nodded, a small smirk finding its way to his lips.

“You’re from Ireland.” It was more of a statement than anything else. The man- Jack -nodded, anyway. “What brings you all the way to the US?” He nervously chewed on his bottom lip, hoping that this was considered ‘small talk’ and not just him being a nosy bastard.

Jack shrugged, looking up from his drink to meet Mark’s eyes. “I like to travel.” He had a faint smile on his face, which caused Mark’s smile to widen. “Are you from around here?”

Mark shook his head, looking back down at the scratch on the wood. He wondered how it had gotten there. “I’m from Cincinnati.”

“Long way from home, eh?”

Mark chuckled lightly. “You’re one to talk.” A quiet laugh bubbled up from Jack and he muttered a ‘touché’ before Mark continued. “I just wanted to leave, y’know? It gets boring in one place.” Jack nodded, obviously being able to agree.

The Irishman took another drink, looking at the empty stage. He nodded towards it and Mark’s eye followed. “You have bands here normally?” Mark nodded. Jack looked back to him. “How come there isn’t one tonight?”

Mark shrugged. “It’s Thursday. Not many people get out.” Jack nodded and took a larger drink than he had been before. Mark was nearly mesmerized by how his lips clung to the glass and he watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. This man had something about him that made Mark want to be around him, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was how he seemed like such a free spirit, or maybe it was his obvious sense that he didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought. Or it could possibly be that the man was extremely attractive.

Jack set the glass back down on the bar and ran his finger around the rim, placing his other hand under his chin and resting there. He sighed lightly, his eyes hesitantly moving back up to meet Mark’s gaze. The American quickly looked away, grabbing a glass from the shelf and the rag he had previously. He began mindlessly cleaning the cup, if only to distract himself so he didn’t stare at Jack. “S-so,” Mark began, clearing his throat. “Where did the nickname ‘Jack’ come from?”

The Irishman shrugged. “I really have no idea. My ma called me that ever since I was younger.” He then grinned and looked up at Mark. “You can ask her.”

Mark chuckled, glancing back over to the man. “I’m not _that_ interested.” Jack giggled and took another long drink from his glass. Mark watched his Adam’s apple bob and then looked back down at the cup in his hands. He set it back in its rightful place, hoping he didn’t look like an absolute idiot for cleaning the same glass for nearly five minutes.

When he looked back over to Jack, his drink was gone and he was looking through his wallet for money. He handed Mark a five dollar bill. The American only shook his head. Jack raised an eyebrow. “It’s on me.”

Jack’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?” Mark nodded and smiled at him. Jack’s expression was breathtaking; absolute adoration in his eyes and that beautiful smile that his lips were sporting. “I have to repay you, somehow.”

Mark shrugged, a sly smirk taking over his lips. “Just come by and see me again tomorrow. It’ll be your payback.”

The Irishman chuckled, his smile widening. “Sure will.” He stood from his seat and gave a small wave as he walked to the door. Mark sighed once he was out of view, resting his elbows on the bar.

* * *

 

Mark had honestly forgotten that Jack was supposed to come in the next night. Friday’s were _always_ busy, which was expected. The groups of just-turned-21 basically flooded the place. Then there were the groups of 25 to 30 year olds who just came to have a good time. Add in some of the regulars and the sad older people who came to drink away their sorrows, and you had a party.

Once Mark spotted the Irishman, his heart rate picked up. Jack weaved his way through the crowd and sat at the bar, smiling warmly at Mark. “You didn’t warn me that the place would be _full_!” he shouted over the music.

“It’s Friday! What do you expect?” Mark replied with a smirk. He slid a glass full of Guinness over to him and gave a small wink before asking a young girl what he could get her.

Jack sat at the bar; luckily, most people were up dancing instead of actually sitting down. He watched the groups of people on the dance floor. Grinding their bodies against each other, sloppily kissing and spilling drinks. He cringed, thinking to himself that he could never be one of those people.

His gaze made its way to the band that was playing; if you could call it that. It was two guys, one dressed as a ninja and the other in a tight nearly full-body suit with a cape. He snorted, shaking his head. He had to admit that they were pretty good, though. The one in the cape had a pretty damn good voice.

His eyes flitted back over to Mark. A sudden smile met his lips as he watched him conversing with an older man as he filled up glass after glass. Even though Jack was straight, he couldn’t disagree when the thought that Mark was very attractive floated through his head.

And that scared him.

Jack had never thought that another man was attractive, even if he _had_ kissed a few back when he was in college. He was drunk, though. It was justified.

He thought that maybe he was drunk, now, too. He shook his head at the idea, seeing as he had only had a few sips of the drink that the man in question had given him. He sighed, forcefully having to move his line of vision away from Mark. He took another drink of the beer, humming quietly as it slid down his throat.

The Greek God-esque man himself stood back in front of Jack, making the Irishman flick his eyes up to meet his. “Sorry,” he began, a small smile forming on his lips. “Busy night.” He leaned down on the bar and Jack’s eyes moved down to his arms. _Damn_ , were they nice; perfectly muscular and just begging for Jack to dig his nails into them. Jack shook his head, slightly horrified by the route his mind had taken.

He looked back up to Mark, waving him off. “It’s fine. You are at work, after all.” Jack smiled when he watched Mark’s chest move with a laugh. “Other than busy, how are ya?”

Mark shrugged. “Can’t complain. Especially not when you came here just to see me.” Jack felt his cheeks burn lightly.

He shoved Mark’s arm. “You’re the one who told me to come,” he shot back, causing the American to nod.

“That I did.” He then looked up over Jack’s head. Jack startled slightly when he heard a drink order being called from behind him and Mark quickly made the requested drink. Mark handed it over and took the money before he looked back down at Jack. “How are you?” he asked, leaning down on the bar again.

Jack nodded. “I’m pretty good.” Mark smiled at him and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. Stupid nerves.

Jack looked back over to the band, smiling when he recognized a song they were playing. “They’re pretty good, huh?” He looked back at Mark and nodded. “Dan’s a damn good singer.”

“Yeah, he is.” Jack looked back down at his glass, taking a long drink and finishing it off.

Mark nodded down at the cup. “Want another?” Jack shrugged and nodded, watching as Mark took the glass and filled it back up again. He smiled up at the man as he slid it back to him, saying a small ‘thanks’ and taking a sip. “So, do you drink Guinness because you’re Irish, or?” Mark wore a smug grin that Jack wanted to kiss off.

“I guess so, yeah. Reminds me of home.”

“How long have ya been here?”

“’Bout a month.”

“Thought it was a travel thing?”

Jack swallowed thickly. “Well, not _exactly_.” Mark raised an eyebrow. “I do like to travel, that wasn’t a lie. But I moved here.” Mark nodded and handed a man a few seats away from himself a drink.

“Any reason why?”

Jack’s eyes met Mark’s; they were so full of wonder. “Not really. Just didn’t wanna live in Ireland, anymore.” He smiled up at the American. “And you guys have more ice cream flavors here.”

Mark belted out a deep laugh. “That’s America for ya.” Jack nodded and laughed, lifting his beer back up to his lips and taking a few drinks.

* * *

 

A few hours and beers later, and Jack was saying his goodbye to Mark. “I should be getting home.”

Mark nodded as he wiped up a spilled beer. “I hope I see you again.” His eyes were filled with hope and something that Jack couldn’t exactly place.

Jack smirked over at the American. “I’m sure you will.” He stood and walked out the door, taking a breath of fresh air that he desperately needed. While he was walking back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but think of Mark.

* * *

 

Mark threw a small party for himself when he found Jack’s phone number written on a napkin under his half-empty glass.

* * *

 

It had taken Mark a few days to text Jack; he was uneasy about the whole situation. Sure, he seemed like a perfectly normal guy, but didn’t all psychopaths come off as such? He also didn’t want to seem needy or desperate.

He calmed the nervous butterflies in his stomach and decided to text Jack. He had nothing better to do.

_Hey, it’s Mark. From the bar._

Mark locked his phone and threw it onto his bed as he waited for a reply. His phone chimed quickly after and the butterflies erupted in his stomach once more.

_seeing as youre the only person I know named Mark, I figured as much :p_

The American grinned and chewed at his lower lip.

_I wasn’t sure if you gave your number out to just any cute bartender._

_nah, youre just lucky_

_Irresistible is more like it. ;)_

Mark shocked himself. He was never a very flirty person, until he met Jack. The Irishman just brought it out in him, he guessed.

_cant say I disagree_

_Aw, how sweet of you._

_Im pretty lovable :p_

Mark’s heart felt like it could burst out of his chest at any given moment.

_How come I haven’t seen you at the bar? :(_

_I wasnt sure if you wanted to see me or not, since you never texted before now_

_I just didn’t want to seem too clingy, haha._

_no way. I gave you my number for a reason ;)_

Mark’s cheeks were tinged pink and they hurt from being lifted into a smile for so long.

_when is your next day off? we should totally hang out_

The American felt his heart pick up speed, if that was even _possible_.

_Tomorrow. What do you wanna do?_

_I was thinkin maybe go out to dinner. and NO its not a date!_

_Suuuure. ;)_

_shove it and meet me at the bar tomorrow at 8_

_Yes, sir._

Mark couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

* * *

 

Work was boring. He couldn’t stop thinking about his date-not-date with Jack tomorrow. Honestly, he felt like he would puke just from the thought of it. He wasn’t normally a nervous or shy person, but with Jack it was _different_. Not only was he a guy, but he was. Well. _Jack_.

Mark sighed heavily and dropped his head into his folded arms below him. He never really drank all that much alcohol when he actually _could_ , but right now, he was dying for some.

“What’s gotcha down, cutie?” He heard a familiar Irish accent ask. His head shot up and a grin overtook his features.

“Hey, Jack. What’s up?”

The man in question took a seat at his usual stool, crossing his arms on the bar in front of him. “Just felt like seeing your pretty face.” He gave a wink afterwards and Mark felt like he was going to catch on fire.

“How romantic. Can I get you anything?”

A small smirk played at Jack’s lips. “The usual, I suppose.” Mark nodded, grabbing a glass and filling it up before handing it over to Jack. He nodded his thanks and took a small sip.

“You come here pretty often, now. Is it just because’a little ol’ me?” Mark batted his eyelashes and placed a hand over his chest.

Jack snorted, leaning forward slightly. “I just can’t stay away from you.” He gave a devilish grin before bringing his glass back to his lips. Mark watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed with every swallow. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but it fascinated him. “Lemme see you with your glasses off,” Jack suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence between them.

“W-what?”

Jack chuckled softly. “I wanna see you without your glasses.” Mark nodded and hesitantly removed the frames from his face. He looked at Jack expectantly. “Damn, Mark. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” The Irishman let out a snicker as Mark’s cheeks turned red.

“Shuddup,” Mark mumbled before beginning to put his glasses back on.

“No no, leave ‘em off. You have pretty eyes.” Mark set his lenses on the bar, leaning forward on his arms.

“You’re one to talk.” Jack flashed a small smile at the compliment. Mark had to quickly look away from the Irishman, fearing that he would end up getting lost in his icy blue eyes.

“So are we still on for tomorrow?” Jack asked after he took another drink of his beer.

“Sure are.” Mark couldn’t help but be happy about the fact that it was a Sunday night and the club was all but dead.

“Good.” Jack gave him a wide smile and Mark matched it with just as much, if not more, intensity.

* * *

 

They walked down the sidewalk in near silence. Mark had his hands shoved in his pockets, if only to keep himself from grabbing a hold of Jack’s. Jack stopped walking and pointed up to a large brick building. “This is me.” Mark couldn’t help but think that this seemed all too much like a chick flick.

“Yeah.” Mark rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down at the ground to avoid any possible embarrassment. He glanced up at Jack, seeing the Irishman was watching his every slight move. Mark cleared his throat, seemingly snapping Jack out of some haze. “So, tomorrow at eight?”

Jack nodded, the corners of his lips lifting up into a smile. “If that’s okay with you.” Mark only nodded and met Jack’s grin. “See ya then.”

“See ya.” Jack began walking up the steps and Mark took that as his cue to leave. He turned on his heel, walking a few steps until he heard Jack call after him: “Text me when you’re home!” Mark looked over his shoulder, nodding at the Irishman.

As he continued walking down the street, he felt a warm bubbling sensation fill his stomach.

Yep, definitely a chick flick.

* * *

 

Mark chewed nervously at his lip as he continued to try on outfit after outfit. Jack never said where they were going or what type of clothing to wear, so he stuck to his flannel and jeans combo. He checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time, only to find out that a minute had gone by since last he looked. He let out a sigh, letting his head fall back against the couch.

All that Mark could do was sit and think of all of the terrible things that could happen on this ‘not date’ with Jack. He tried to busy himself by cleaning up around his apartment, but then he remembered that every time he got nervous about something, he cleaned. Mark let out a frustrated sigh and checked his phone, again. He decided that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to just go ahead and walk to the club.

* * *

 

He was leaned against the outside wall of the building when he heard the Irishman shout his name. He whipped his head in the direction of the sound, a smile breaking out over his face. “Ooh, don’t you look damn good in your plaid flannel?” Mark could feel his cheeks beginning to burn and he hoped that he wouldn’t be like this the entire night.

* * *

 

Dinner went well. Mark hadn’t spilled anything or tripped over thin air like he horribly imagined he would.

He learned quite a lot about Jack that night. Favorite color, favorite animal, how his life was growing up, what he went to college for. The more that Jack revealed about himself, the more Mark felt at ease. With many laughs and the occasional frown, Mark felt happier than he had in years.

* * *

 

Jack had decided that he would walk Mark back to his place that night, if only to return the favor. Mark, again, had his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on the ground ahead of him. Jack quietly cleared his throat. “I had a great time tonight.”

Mark glanced up at the other, his lips tugging up into a smile. “Me, too.” He felt sad. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt that it was the fact that he had to leave Jack so soon. He wanted to spend more time with this incredible, funny, adorable, quirky Irishman. He swallowed around a lump in his throat.

“We should do this again.”

The American met his eyes and he saw so much hope inside of those endless pools of gorgeous blue. “Yeah, we should. I’m off every Monday.” He was met with a grin and the pang in his chest began to disappear.

Mark startled slightly when he felt his arm being tugged and his hand slipped out of his pocket. Slender fingers laced in between his and the all too familiar bubbling in his stomach returned.

* * *

 

Jack turned to face Mark after they stopped walking. His fingers were still loosely entwined with the other’s and an almost sad smile found its way to his lips.

Mark looked at the ground and cleared his throat. “D-do you wanna come in?” he asked quietly.

The Irishman’s eyes seemed to be filled with pure adoration and he nodded quickly. Mark smiled and pulled Jack into the building and up to his apartment without another word.

* * *

 

Mark’s flannel was hastily discarded before he was pushed against the wall. Jack’s lips pressed hungrily against his own and Mark swore he had died and gone to heaven. He let out a quiet groan, drawing a chuckle from the Irishman. Teeth lightly sunk into the flesh of his neck and one of his hands found its way into Jack’s hair while the other ran against the pale skin of Jack’s stomach.

Mark swallowed thickly and tugged at the strands of hair that were between his fingers. Jack moaned wantonly and bit down harder on Mark’s neck.

The American’s hands made their way to Jack’s jaw and he lifted the other’s head. Blue met brown and the two of them broke into childish giggles. Mark placed a loving kiss to Jack’s soft lips before whispering “Not tonight.” Jack frowned, but nodded anyway.

Jack willed down his erection as Mark began making coffee.

* * *

 

They laid on the couch as ‘Mean Girls’ played quietly in the background. Two empty coffee cups were sat on the table in front of them. Jack’s quiet snores filled Mark’s apartment and he knew he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
